


ATLA/BALANCE UNLIMITED PROMPTS/CROSSOVER

by ghostlygal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I'm sorry for this mess lmao, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: This is just me mixing Balance Unlimited and Atla! Just a few ideas :))
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kambe Suzue/Saeki Mahoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	ATLA/BALANCE UNLIMITED PROMPTS/CROSSOVER

ATLA/BALANCE:UNLIMITED   
CROSSOVER PROMPTS/IDEAS

I have had this ideas in my mind for a while and have decided to write them down! Perhaps I'll be able to work a complete au later, during my Christmas break~ 

Okayyy so it goes like this: 

•Daisuke is the child of the current Fire Lord, Kambe Shigekumaru (lol is that his name? idk i never really cared) and is heir to the throne. He used to have an overall happy life, and he got along greatly with his mother and his sister, Suzue. Daisuke's mom died the same way she did in the series, but i will add a little bit of ✨spice✨ in her death, meaning I'll make a few alterations. 

•Suzue lost her parents at a very young age, which made Daisuke's parents to adopt her. She doesn't remember a lot her parents, but still goes to their shrines each Friday and talks to them about her weekend. 

•Next, Kambe Kikuko. She is a strong, yet cold woman, who teaches Daisuke Martial arts and how to identify poisons and such during the au, but will ultimately have a big role at the end. I like the way her character is written a lot!! 

•Daisuke and Suzue have a wonderful sibling relationship, though at times Suzue can be a bit overbearing, he loves her all the same. They both got into mischief a lot as kids, and both share the love for sweet things! Keep in mind that little detail if i write this au more thoroughly!! 

•Suzue and Daisuke didn't have much friend in their childhood, as being the kids from the Fire Lord could be, eh, quite...scary  
I will also clear this tiny detail: Daisuke is a powerful firebender. And when I say powerful, i mean Azula and Zuko's fire kinda powerful. This is one of the reasons he has a lot of burden on his shoulders. 

•Next, Suzue is not a bender of any sorts, which is why she relies on her technological gadgets and special trainings her grandma gives her. She is very smart though, and can easily lie her way out of almost every situation. 

Now, onto Kato and his friends!! I will clear up this too: i will not be focusing a lot on characters such as Saeki or Kamei, since they are side characters, but we will see a few chapter from their POV's and a bit of their past!! 

•Kato Haru was born as the Avatar. Yeah, you can guess that he's my favorite character; comfort character too. Kato was abandoned as a baby by his parents, since they didn't want him. He was taken into an orphanage, though he did went through quite the hell there, but that's a story for another time!! He was adopted when he was 16 by Aeki Kato and Akihiko Kato, and they both owned a small flower shop, which was also a pharmacy, where they sold medicinal herbs! Kato was suspicious if they really wanted him at first, but a year or so into the family he started warming up to them. 

•Kato met Kamei and Saeki when he was 17, the idiot walked in the shop hurt, bleeding from his forehead because he fell down a flight of stairs, and Saeki was trailing behind, chewing on some type of sweets. Kato was put in charge of cleaning up the boy, who apparently, as Kato said, couldn't shut his fucking mouth, very annoying, and Saeki just started sweetly asking questions to Kato and befriending him. Hey, she's a very sweet person! They left, not without paying first for the medicines, which Kato's mom reluctantly accepted, saying kids shouldn't have to worry about this!! you were injured Kamei-san, it's totally okay!! They returned the next day, sweets in hand, and slowly became Kato's friends. 

•Kato has always had a strong sense of justice, which is what got him involved in a lot of situations as a little kid in the orphanage; he can't help that he has a big heart, and wants to help people! 

•Also, side note! In this au, we are located in planet Atlas (if you have better name suggestions, feel free to drop some in the comments below). This planet was divided into, naturally, four parts; the south and north parts go to the water benders, the east goes to the earth benders, and the west go to the fire benders. Air benders don't have specific locations; they are often travelling and never settling in one place, so they have no country. No one knows where they came from, and no one knows where they'll go. There are NO big national conflicts, like dictatorships or such, this planet is at peace, though we all know it wasn't always like that. This story will be more focused in the west, in the firebenders side. I'd also like to note that they're all living in the country's capital (the country's name i haven't decided yet, but the capital is called Amethyst, weird, i know) and that most people here are fire benders, but you can finds earth benders and air benders too! 

•As i mentioned before, Kato is the Avatar, and he knew this at age 18, two years after being adopted, and a year after establishing his friendship with Kamei and Saeki.   
In the capital, the police/detective facility is divided into the following:   
The First Division  
The Second Division  
The Third Division  
And the Department if Research and Small Cases  
As for Haru, he started training a little late, at 19, but he got the hang of all elements and managed to master the "Avatar state" by age 20. The thing is, Haru had an incident that made him unable to go into Avatar state again, but i won't go into further detail since this'll be a little secret~

Now, finally, (i know i write and ramble a lot, bear with me) we are going into the Kato and Kambe's meeting!! To sum it up:

•Suzue knew the Avatar had been found and got curios about it, so she made a meeting with him,when he turned 25, inviting Kato to the palace for some tea, and roping Daisuke into it, but hey, he was curios too to know how the guy was like. I'd like to note that the Avatar isn't necessary in this world, but is always celebrated when found and is the second most powerful person, next to the firelord. As i was saying, Suzue planned a tea party and when they meet Kato they where in quite the shock. 'Course it wasn't bad, but they where so confused and shocked to see that the second most powerful person in the world was so… cute and fidgety! 

•For Daisuke, it was love at first sight. For Haru, hate at first sight, and, well, you know how the meeting must've went! Them bickering constantly and Suzue shocked that someone could tease Daisuke and get away with it, but not only that, Daisuke was teasing back!! Well, she thought, this'll be very interesting indeed. 

Aaaand that's a wrap folks! Feel free to use this idea/prompt, but please make sure to credit me properly if u use it!! Thank you for reading till the end :))


End file.
